The present disclosure relates generally to turbine engines and, more specifically, to cooling systems for cooling compartments and components of turbine engines after shutdown.
Gas turbine engines typically include an undercowl space or engine core compartment as a part of the engine architecture. As gas turbine engines are improved to, for example, provide higher aircraft speed or lower specific fuel consumption (SFC), pressure ratios of fans and compressors and internal temperatures are expected to rise substantially, resulting in higher temperature for the engine core compartment and components. Engine core compartment components include electronics and other line replaceable units (LRUs). In addition, other known electronic components, including full authority digital engine control (FADEC) systems, may be particularly sensitive to increasing engine core compartment temperatures both during gas turbine engine operation and as a result of soak-back after engine shutdown. The high temperatures can have undesirable effects on and result in a reduced service life of the electrical and electronic components in the undercowl space.